This device relates generally to devices used by infants. More particularly the invention relates to a toy that allows an infant to propel a gliding device on which the infant rests.
A number of alternative devices for infant exercise and entertainment have been marketed. Such devices include swings, saucers, activity gyms which position dangling objects within the reach of an infant, and walkers, among others. Such devices provide an infant with the opportunity to exercise, developing muscles and potentially learning coordination of muscle movement. Alternatively, such devices may produce a motion which is soothing to the infant.
One such invention is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,338 and 5,411,457. These references disclose infant entertainment and development devices in which an infant holding bed surface may slide over a base surface. At one end of the base surface is a kick board. The infant is positioned such that the infant is able to kick the kick board, sliding the infant holding surface over the base surface. The base surface may be inclined such that the infant is pushing the infant holding surface up a slight incline. When such pushing force is relaxed, the infant holding surface would then slide back to a stop, finding its original position at the lower position of the incline. Ball bearings between the infant holding surface and the base may make the sliding easier. Straps may be used to secure an infant to the infant holding surface. Positive reinforcement signal generator may also be used to encourage infant use of the kick plate.
It is an object of our invention to provide a more energy efficient device which an infant may use to strengthen muscles and gain coordination of leg muscles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which both allows an opportunity for entertaining an infant as well as providing a continuous soothing rocking motion for an infant.
The above objects are achieved in a toy using a gliding device operated by an infant. The term xe2x80x9cglidingxe2x80x9d used herein means back and forth reciprocating motion with deviation from the horizontal due to a pendulum suspension. A gliding mechanism produces motion governed by the pendulum principle, a back and forth motion that continues (with dampening) for a period of time. The device includes a stationary base with a bed top on top of the base. The bed top is attached to the base by a glider mechanism that links the base to the bed top. The glider mechanism may be a plurality of pivot arms affixed at a first end on each arm by a bearing assembly to the stationary base and affixed at a second end of the pivot arm to the bed top. If four such pivot arms are used on each of four corners of the stationary base, this would allow a back and forth gliding motion once the bed top is set in motion. Affixed to the base is an adjustable kick pad which extends from the base to an area over the bed top such that an infant would interact with this kick pad. When the infant exerts a force on the kick pad, the bed top is set in motion in a gliding arc. This gliding motion is often found entertaining to infants providing a built-in reinforcement of the kicking action. The kick pad may be padded and adjustable such that the kick pad may be brought closer to an infant or raised from the bed top as an infant grows larger. The bed top may include a pad permanently attached to the bed top or detachable via snaps, plastic hooks, or other attachment means. The bed top may also include straps allowing the infant to be secured over the bed top. A removable fitted sheet may also be used on the bed top. The straps would extend through holes on the fitted sheet. This sheet may then be washed when soiled.